


Nothing but a fishing lure | Snufmin Angsty Story

by Bigboy_Riki (Bigboy_riki)



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Injury, Love, M/M, Near-Death Experience, Rescue, Snufkin almost drowns oop, The others aren't really there just mentioned, Very existential and depressing thoughts!!, snufmin, soft, some blood but not heavily described, tw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigboy_riki/pseuds/Bigboy_Riki
Summary: Nothing is simply nothing, after all.Snufkin is having some sad thoughts, Moomin is there to support him, and things go downhill when Snufkin is all alone and takes a tumble into the stream, getting knocked out. Deep thoughts, a whole lot of nothing, but the love of these two can shine through the darkest of times
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Nothing but a fishing lure | Snufmin Angsty Story

**Author's Note:**

> (wrote this at 2AM so there's bound to be a lot of grammatical errors- sorry!!)

What's the point, really, of falling in love if there's a chance it won't be forever? A chance that you'll end up more hurt than when you started? Those are questions that Snufkin can't help but let slip his mind as he sits there on the bridge to Moominhouse, right where he belongs. That bridge, it's home to so many pleasant memories, so many talks and so many sights. He and Moomintroll would sit there and just stare at the water, and oh how beautiful it was to have someone who you could have such comfortable silences with.

Snufkin sighed and recasted his line, slumping over to rest his chin in the palm of his little hand. What if love was nothing but a mistake? What if it was nothing but a burden to find yourself so loved as he was? His dear, darling Moomintroll, his sun and his light to his darkest of days. Oh, how could he think negatively of him at all? Ah, yes, it's that he is afraid that the past may repeat itself. It seems as well that Moomintroll loves Snufkin as much as Snufkin loves him, however that's exactly what Snufkin thought of Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden, is it not? Oh how joyous they were, so happy, so precious. But one day, the princess seemed to lose all romantic love for her knight, leaving him all alone with no one to rescue him from his own tower he found himself in. How the boy cried and cried for days for Snorkmaiden, it was sad to think about, bit Snufkin had been there for him, his shoulder to cry on. What was it he was thinking about before? Oh, yes, repetition of the past. What if Moomintroll one day felt nothing for the Mumrik? What if Snufkin, again, found himself all alone, wandering in search of some meaning or purpose? He couldn't imagine it, the thought made him shiver. What if-

"Snufkin!" That sweet familiar voice shouted from a distance. Snufkin perked up a bit, finding the thoughts cast away as he pulled his line in and smiled in the direction of the shout. Moomintroll was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, and he stopped to catch his breath by the bridge for a moment before scrambling to sit beside Snufkin and pull him into a great big hug. "My darling!!"

Snufkin stiffened up, face turning red. "M-Mumee-" His hat fell off to the side, landing on the wood.

Moomintroll raised his brows, then gasped and let go. "Oh, silly me, your-your space, I'm sorry!" Moomintroll laughed nervously, blushing. 

"It's alright, dear, no worries." Snufkin picked up his had and placed his back on his head to cover his mess of shaggy chestnut hair. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes!" Moomintroll's tail thumped against the bridge's wood excitedly. "I've made you a gift!" He giggled.

"A gift, you say?" Snufkin chuckled, cocking a brow.

"Yes, here it is!" Moomintroll held up a crown of flowers, made up of daisies, yellow roses, and baby's breath. "I made it for your hat, since your other one dried out!" Moomintroll's eyes smiled so brightly

Snufkin raised his brows, then took it with a smile just as bright. "Oh, it's lovely Moomintroll, thank you." He blushed a bit before placing it on his hat, over the top so it would sit perfectly around the brim.

"Ohh, I'm so glad you like it!" Moomintroll started for a hug, then stopped so that his arms were open so that Snufkin could choose to accept it. Instead, Snufkin reached up to pet Moomintroll's cheek. 

"Of course I love it, my dove." Snufkin smiled softly. Moomintroll nearly jumped, blushing brightly and his tail fluffed up. 

"U-U-Um!!! Are you?? Hungry dear??" Moomintroll blurted out, then grinned.

Snufkin chuckled, re-casting his line again. "I suppose I could do for a bite to eat."

"Oh great! I will go fetch us some sandwiches and we can have a picnic!! How does the sound, is that alright?" Moomin cocked his head.

"It sounds splendid." Snufkin smiled a bit.

"Okay, stay right here then, I'll be back soon!" Moomin pecked a moominkiss onto Snufkin's cheek before jumping up and hurrying back to Moominhouse.

Snufkin sighed, going to reel in his line again, but raising his brows as it would not reel. He huffed and tried again, but no luck. 

"Darn thing, must be caught on a rock." Snufkin huffed again before standing and stepping off the bridge and over to the bank. The water was clear and shimmery in the late afternoon's light that still shone all around. It was sure to be cold, but he couldn't stand to lose another bobber to some mangy old rock again, or perhaps a little thief like what once happened. 

Snufkin stepped into the water, which immediately filled his boots and sent a shiver up his spine. He shook his head, then continued his clumsy walking through the nearly waist-height water of the steam, looking for the end of his line and carefully reeling in his pole as he went. 

_You know, life is a lot like a fishing line. You get thrown out into the world, floating downstream until something rips you down under the water, but you bob back up again and keep floating. Things continue to knock into you, to bite at you, and it seems as though you'll never catch anything worth anything. However, when you least expect it, something may just bite onto your lure, and it won't let go. Moomintroll was Snufkin's great prized fish that had- oh, he found himself snickering, imagining Moomintroll as some fat little Salmon and himself as a little shiny lure. How silly that would be!_

Snufkin, as he chuckled, stepped right down on the wrong rock. He stumbled, letting out a loud shout of surprise before the current jerked his legs out from under him, and he fell backwards into the shallow water, blacking out immediately as his head made contact with the rocks below.

_Nothing. Sometimes one must come to terms with what is nothing, and what is something. Sometimes things feel so purposeful and beautiful, but there are times when there is nothing to gain, to see, to feel, to be. There are times when nothing is figurative, and times when it is literal. Right now, there is nothing, just darkness and perhaps the distant sound of a running stream._

_Snufkin looks around, but there is nothing, no one, not a thing. He gasps, but finds himself coughing and searching for air that is not there, because there is nothing._

Moomintroll skipped down the path towards the bridge, holding a little picnic basket in his paws and humming a little tune. He noticed that Snufkin was absent from the spot he was in before, and cocked his head. "Hm? Snufkin? Have you gone to get more bait, dear?" He looks around, but drops his basket with a gasp when he sees a green figure a little bit upstream. "Snufkin? Snufkin!!" He runs off the bridge and hurries forward up the side of the stream.

_Moomintroll. Such a sweet fellow he is. Here, in nowhere, Snufkin can see him but he knows it is not his Moomin. He sees him dance around, and laugh too, but there is no sound, for there is nothing, really. Soon, there is Sniff too, and Snorkmaiden, and Little My too, all dancing and having the best of times. It seems they don't need Snufkin to have a good time, but that is good, for one is nothing if the loss of one is everything. Snufkin, through the silence and the gasps for the air he can't find, feels himself smile, for he is glad his friends can always find themselves so happy in each other's company. He wished he could feel the same too, but he could feel nothing._

"Snufkin!! Snufkin, oh gods-" Moomintroll jumped down into the water and hurried over to the edge where Snufkin was caught against a rock. How ironic, just like his lure was before. His face was half submerged in the water, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. The stream carried a thin swirling red trail from his head, that sparkled with the shining water. There was a little wound on the back of his head from the fall. Moomintroll quickly reached down to pull him up and hold him tightly in his arms, jumping up out of the water and climbing into the grass. Snufkin's hat was up against the bank in the water, luckily, but the crown of flowers had been disassembled by the current and left remainders of petals here and there.

"Snufkin, my dear! Snufkin?!" Moomintroll cried and lifted his head to look at his face, then carefully let his head fall into the soft grass and started pushing on his chest to try and save his dear friend. Although in such a tragic state, Snufkin's skin and hair sparkled from the chilly water he'd been pulled from, and he looked so beautiful in the sun's light, so peaceful

_How awful it is that Snufkin can't reach Moomintroll here. He wants to join them all in their laughing and dancing, but finds himself caught and unable to move, like there's a whole school of fish ahead but a rock or debris has him hooked instead. There's nothing more in this nothing that Snufkin wants than a bit of air and some warmth from the people he calls his friends. What if they were happier without him though? What if when he got to them they would stop their dancing and their laughing and become dull and awkward like he felt himself to be? Snufkin, though he could feel nothing, felt a terrible warmth on his cheeks distantly, surely from hot tears that he could and could not feel. He felt so caged, more than ever in his life, and he wanted nothing not than not nothing!_

Moomintroll raised his head before pressing his mouth to Snufkin's to give him a breath, then pulled back to look at him with sad, dark eyes full of fear and pain. "Snufkin... Please, you're my everything, _please."_

Finally, things were not nothing for Snufkin. He heard that darling voice he loved so much, and how sweetly it echoed through the darkness, and he suddenly could feel everything at once, and his eyes shot open to the bright white of the sun in his eyes, and his coughed hard and sat up, still coughing as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Sn-Snufkin! Oh- oh goodness, thank the heavens, I-" Moomintroll was interrupted as the Mumrik pushed forward to wrap his arms so tightly around him, burying his face in Moomin's warm, fuzzy shoulder. Moomin gasped and hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back. "You're alright dear, I'm here, I'm right here for you and you're safe now. Oh, you're so cold, that water was freezing!" Moomintroll sniffled and reached up to wipe his big blue eyes.

Snufkin hiccuped and coughed a little more, then pulled away to wipe his face uselessly on his already soaked sleeve. "I... I got blood on you,um..." He gestured to Moomin's shoulder, where there was a little spot of red in the pure white fur. 

"That doesn't matter, Snuf, not at all!" Moomin hurried over to the bank to grab Snufkin's wet hat and shake it off, then he put it on himself so he could reach down with both hands to pull Snufkin up, carefully supporting him. "What happened, dear?"

"I-I was- I was just trying to get my bobber, and then I slipped in-in the rocks." Snufkin hiccuped, leaning into Moomin and burying his face against his shoulder again.

"Oh, Snuf, you know how slippery the rocks are, you silly Mumrik." Moomintroll petted his hair. "It's alright, we'll get you a nice new bobber tomorrow from Papa's old fishing gear, does that sound alright?" He carefully lead Snufkin towards the house, grabbing the dropped basket on the way.

"Th-That sounds swell." Snufkin looked up with a warm smile, despite being so cold. "Did... You mean what you said before?" 

"Hm?" Moomintroll raised his brows, stopping their slow walking.

"That... That I am your everything?" Snufkin blushed, looking like a shy wet kitten. 

"Of course, Snuf, of course you're my everything! You're so kind, so beautiful, so amazing, I was so afraid and-and I don't know what I would've done without you!" Moomin pressed his big nose to Snufkin's forehead lovingly. Snufkin smiled a little and hugged Moomintroll tightly.

"I feel the same, Moomintroll, without you there would be nothing to keep my world so bright." Snufkin nuzzled his head to Moomin's, closing his eyes calmly in a darkness that he knew would only last a second, for he had a lifetime of brightness ahead of him. Nothing is simply nothing, after all.


End file.
